It's Never Lupus
by Setsuka Hatake
Summary: Being reincarnated is hard enough to swallow but realizing I've been in one of my favorite t.v shows for years without realizing is too much. Well at least I know it's never Lupus. Follow my OC Michelle Dawson on her journey into a new life following her dreams while trying to keep up with House's antics. House x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, this is my first story, I hope you all like it. It will be a House x OC story but will be more of a slow burn and other relationships may be present before they get together. Lastly, I do not own any of the House M.D. characters or the lines that the amazing writers came up with. I only own my OC Michelle Dawson. Have a nice read and comment to let me know what you like or don't like.**

* * *

Awake Again

Death, it happens every day and it happens to everyone eventually. There's no escaping death, it's all around us. Even so, I was under the assumption that I'd at least have a few good decades before mine came. It wasn't instant, that's for sure, but I was glad it wasn't a long torturous process either.

I was 25, had just finished Pharmacy school, I had a nice job lined up and I knew in a few years I'd have my student loans paid off and finally get that nice social life I put off in favor of school, maybe even fall in love.

It was only a week later when I was experiencing massive abdominal pain, nausea and a fever, I ended up in a hospital. Turns out I had appendicitis and promptly landed myself in an OR to have an appendectomy.

I came out of the surgery fine and had to stay in the hospital for a few days for recovery. It wasn't a big deal. Until the last day there where it turns out I had some post op complication. I had contracted an infection in my peritoneal cavity, peritonitis, and my doctor didn't discover this until it was too late. The last few hours were a blur but I'm sure I died sometime that day.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of warm pressure surrounding me, almost like I was being smothered by my blanket. Briefly I thought I had dreamt of my own death, that was before I heard the muffled screaming in the background and then proceeded to feel the piercing cold air once I was free from my confinement. I screamed like a child, from what seemed to me to be a senses overload. The bright light that I knew was there even though my eyes were closed, the cold air that surrounded me and held no hint of warmth. The rough blanket the seemed to be wiping my face and the enormous hands that felt as if they were carrying me. All of it was too much and I seemed to have no control of my voice and tears as I wailed.

It wasn't until I was surrounded by a warmth, it felt like a warm summer day, that just cocooned me in comfort that I fell quiet. I soon slipped into slumber to a soothing rhythm that lulled me to sleep.

* * *

Although I was in and out of consciousness frequently it didn't take long for me to conclude that I was a reborn or reincarnated or whatever this was supposed to be, I was a baby again, that was the only definite thing about my situation. I was being carried around, breast fed, and put in a diaper that needed changing frequently. I was either a baby or very crippled. Baby sounded like a much better option, and it was only confirmed when I was able to see, hear and move better as time progressed.

I wasn't sure what this meant for me. I wasn't a baby, I was an adult woman that didn't like being coddled or cuddled or cooed at. It was actually quite annoying, but what was I supposed to do, tell them the truth? Yeah right, aside from the fact that I couldn't talk yet, I'd no doubt be sent to the looney bin and I didn't want to spend my second life there that's for sure. I didn't really have a choice other than to go with the flow and see where it takes me.

* * *

I'm not sure when my parents found out I was a little more special that the other children, but I was surprised at how they praised me rather than treated me like a freak. I easily caught on quick to everything they taught me. Especially since I had already learned it before, but I at least tried to act as if I didn't before they taught me. Didn't need them making any weird conclusions.

If there's anything I have improved on in the past few years it would be my acting skills. I acted like a child and even though I was insanely smart for my age my innocence, curiosity and overall cuteness managed to deter my parents from any unsavory reactions to it. In fact, they encouraged my brilliance that by now, at the age of 5, I was starting high school. Well not actually, I'm home schooled by my parents, who are both university professors and have taught me since birth. We were going to begin high school materials soon and although it was rather boring reviewing all these concepts I did find it quite amusing at times.

I was born in 1969 and although in my first life I was born in the 90's I had somehow traveled back in time and was living my childhood in the 70s. So as far as education went, it was far behind what I was used to. I had to ensure that I didn't slip up and reference something not from this period. It was hard at times but not impossible.

On the bright side, I was defiantly going to finish my high school education within a few years and not going to college wasn't an option. Only problem was that I was a kid and I wasn't sure how welcome I'd be at a university. I knew I wanted to pursue the medical field again but rather than relearn pharmacy I decided that I wanted to pursue the career I wanted in my first life but was to chicken to go for. I regret it, not living my life to the fullest, after all who knows when it'll end. So that night I decided I'd tell my parents what I wished to pursue and hope for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is up, it's shorter because it's mainly just some background but the chapters will be getting progressively longer from here on out. I do not own any of the House M.D. characters or the lines that the amazing writers came up with. I only own my OC Michelle Dawson. Have a nice read and comment to let me know what you like or don't like.**

* * *

Moving Forward

Silverware clanked on plates as the family of three ate dinner in comfortable silence, which was disrupted when the man with pitch black hair and deep brown eyes cleared his throat.

"Have you decided on what career you want to pursue yet, Michelle?" the man questioned the young girl sitting across from him. The question made the girl stall mid motion as she brought her fork pierced with steak to her lips.

"Honey don't rush her. She's still young, she's got plenty of time to decide" the woman who sat next to the man chastised as she pulled a strand of her blond hair behind her ear and used her piercing blue eyes to send him a look that told him he'd better drop the subject.

But the young girl who looked like the perfect combination of the couple just set her silverware down on her plate, sat up straight with her hands on her lap in perfect posture as she relayed "Actually, mama, papa" she began addressing each with a firm nod "I've decided which career path I want to take".

"That's my girl" the man rumbled with affection. "See Lillian, our little girls too smart to not have a plan already decided" the man addressed the woman beside him, love shining in his eyes.

"Well of course Ray, she gets it from me" Lillian said with a twinkle in her eye that dared him to dispute him on the fact. Raymond just chuckled neither agreeing nor disagreeing with her statement. Knowing full well that she wasn't that prepared or organized like their daughter.

"Well, sweetie what have you decided? We'll support you fully no matter what" Lillian continued as her focus switched from her husband to her daughter.

The young girl continued seamlessly, used to her parents' antics "I wanna be a sir-ge-on!" she said enthusiastically with the word surgeon said slowly and enunciated showing her difficulty with the word's pronunciation.

Lillian couldn't help but coo at her daughter's adorableness but still managed to ask, "why a surgeon and not a regular doctor?".

Raymond was thinking the same thing, after all his daughter was basically asking if she could cut people open. He knew that she knew what was in the job description, with all the books she read it would be impossible for her not to have researched the potential career.

His daughter had always special and part of him felt like it should scare him, but when he looked into her eyes that were crystal blue just like her mother's,while her pitch-black hair, that matched his own, framed her face he couldn't help but feel like no matter what, she'd always be his little girl.

Raymond jolted back to reality to the sound of his daughter's response "Well, I wanna help people when they're not feelin' well and I like doing things more hands on, so I thought it'd be the best fit" her sweet voice responded.

"You know your mother and I respect whichever decision you come to, but you won't be able to go anywhere too far" Raymond stated. He was gifted with a blinding smile from his daughter who replied with a cheerful "Of course, I wanted to go to the school mama and papa taught at anyways".

And just like that the young girl began preparing her application to John Hopkins University.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up, an exciting meeting in this chapter. Also the rest of the story will be done in present time (during the series) with flash backs regarding Michelle's childhood and young adult life. I do not own any of the House M.D. characters or the lines that the amazing writers came up with. I only own my OC Michelle Dawson. Have a nice read and comment to let me know what you like or don't like.**

* * *

One Day At a Time

**Michelle's POV**

"But mama if you walk with me they're just gonna treat me more like a baby" I wined to the woman I had come to recognize as my mother.

It was my first day at John Hopkins University and my mother insisted that she take me to all my classes, so I wouldn't get lost. My father had classes today otherwise he would've been here too, small blessings I guess. I wasn't a toddler, I was 8 years old but I was still too young to my mother so she had a death grip on my hand so I wouldn't get separated from her.

"Oh sweetheart, they're not going to think you're a baby and if they do say something it'd probably be because their jealous that you're so smart" she said, pitching my cheeks at the end.

My mother must have seen my sour expression, so she continued "Oh alright, if you want to be a big girl now I guess I cant stop you but you better tell me all about your first day when I come pick you up" my mother said, reluctantly releasing my hand. I saw the tears in her eyes and definitely didn't want to be there for the water works, she already cried to me all week about how fast I was growing up. So, I hitched up my back pack gave her a hug and ran into the campus after telling her bye.

The university was huge that much was certain and since it was my first year I had a pretty basic course schedule including general Biology I, Calculus I, General Chemistry I, English 101 and Physics I, which meant I had at least 4 different buildings to go to for my classes.

I headed off to my first class, physics, which was located in the physical science building and luckily on the first floor. Unfortunately, the class was basically a lecture hall, which made me glad that I came early.

I plopped myself in a seat directly in the front. I wouldn't be able to see over anyone, so I had to make sure I was in the front for all of my classes. I have done all these classes before but it was a good 30 years in the future, so I wasn't sure what changes were in the classes and I definitely needed a refresher on some of the basics given how long it's been.

As the minutes ticked on the students slowly flowed in, of course it wasn't long before the whispering started. It was to be expected these cocky freshmen most likely couldn't fathom the idea that I, an eight-year-old, was as smart as them.

"Excuse me. Are you lost?" an overly sweet voice called from in front of me as I placed my notebook and pencils from my bag.

It was a brown eyed, blond girl with a face drowned in makeup not to mention a rather generous bust that was right in my face when she leaned over, seriously I thought women dressed more conservatively at this time. I didn't like her condescending tone of voice, so I responded with a curt no and began to get ready for lecture which would start in any minute.

"Oh, then are you waiting for your mommy?" she continued in an exaggerated sweet voice that was beginning to get on my nerves.

"No, I'm here for class" I responded, only to glare daggers at the girl when she laughed like I said the most amusing thing in the world.

"This class is for big people, you need to wait till your older to be here so why don't we go find your mommy or daddy"

"No, this class is for smart people so why don't you go look for you brain in whoever's bedroom you left your virginity in" I said with a fake smile. I know it was a bit of a low blow, but I didn't like it when anyone looked down on me especially since I was technically older and smarter than her.

The blond just scoffed and practically shrieked "you little bitch", which just brought attention to us. Luckily the professor entered the room just as she said it and didn't hear what I said to the blond that made her respond in such a manner, which I exploited.

I started to tear up, quiver my lip and shake to make it sure that there was no doubt in the professor's mind that I was an innocent child being cussed out by a freshman college student. I knew my acting skills were good, I had been practicing on my parents for years after all.

"Don't cry, a little shit like you…" the blond woman or should I say harpy continued, only to be interrupted by the professor.

"That's enough" the man with salt and pepper hair boomed. The harpy stiffened and slowly turned to face him. His cold eyes burrowed into her eyes as he hissed "What is your name". "M-Margery Bradshaw" she stuttered in response. "Well miss Bradshaw consider yourself unenrolled in this course, in fact I'll be making a call to the dean regarding your behavior" he stated

"N-no, you can't, she started it, s-she called be a stupid slut" she stated in a rather weak defense for her actions.

The man turned his cold eyes onto me, but they softened considerably. "Is that true Michelle?" he questions. I shake my head and ask, "What's a slut?". I knew what it was but, in this life, I had never been exposed to the world, so it just played well into my defense.

He sighs "nothing you've got to worry about" he says as he pats my head and I wonder why he's so familiar with me. I thought it was strange that he knew my name but then again, I was the only eight-year-old here, probably made my professors remember my name, so I just brushed it off.

The professor turns his head to the woman and says "It would be best if you didn't try to corrupt my friend's daughter with your foul language miss Bradshaw, it's unbecoming" he snarls. Which has me analyzing my professor much more closely. I didn't recognize him, but I didn't really go out with my parents to their social events, preferring to stay home with the maids while I studied.

After my physics professor, whose name I learned was Gerald Carter, kicked Margery out, the class began with an intro to the course work and what's expected of us, typical syllabus.

However, it was then that another student walked through the doors and took a seat in one of the available seats next to me. I didn't know what it was, but I recognized him. Something in the back of my mind screamed that I knew him, he was important. I wasn't sure how, so I ended up staring at him for an inappropriately long time before he finally caught my gaze and I found myself staring into crystal blue eyes. Not wanting to look like I was a creep for staring I whispered "hi my names Michelle, I hope we can be friends" like the naïve child I pretended to be.

The man looked amused and curious like I was some sort of puzzle waiting to be figured out. "Greg" he stated, then shook my hand. We turned our attention back to the professor, who hadn't stopped explaining the course despite clearly hearing the exchange, evidence of which showed in the slight smirk and crinkle of his eye.

Although the day started off rough I couldn't help but feel like I was going to enjoy my time here was my last thought before I focused on what was being said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up and this is where the series begins. I will be switching POV but between characters but the majority will be done from my OC's POV. I do not own any of the House M.D. characters or the lines that the amazing writers came up with. I only own my OC Michelle Dawson. Have a nice read and comment to let me know what you like or don't like.**

Everybody Lies

**Michelle's POV**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_ I groaned when I heard my alarm blaring and swiftly shut it off. I laid in bed staring at my ceiling and contemplating my existence for a few minutes before I finally decided to get up and get ready for work. I ran through the surgery's I should have planned for today as I showered. There was a surgery for a serious varicose vein patient, a few angioplasty's and a couple vascular tumor surgeries. Of course, there was always a few emergency bypass surgeries that pop up. No doubt that by the end of the day the number of surgeries that needed to be done would have increased but that is better than a slow surgery day.

Walking into PPTH was always a little surreal for me, even if I have gotten used to it over the years. I just never thought that one day I'd be working here. I head to the stairs, greeting the receptionist on the way, and go up to the second floor. I always use the stairs if I'm able, the long hours I work don't provide a sufficient amount of workout time, so I take what I can get.

Once on the second floor I immediately head to the nurse's station in the surgery wing. "Good morning, Debra, Nancy, Jackson" I greet with a pleasant smile plastered onto my face. I make it a point to be nice to the nurse's and treat them with respect. I knew I'd be living in hell if the nurse's hated me. I also made it a point to get them little gifts on holidays, after all they take care of my patients when I'm not here. They all greet me back with smiles, I'm pretty sure I'm the nurse's favorite surgeon, which makes me feel pretty good. "Here's the patient file for Eleanor Johnson" Debra say's as she hands me the patient file. "Thank you" I say graciously as I look over the file.

I had to round on my patients soon, but Eleanor was a risky patient, she was older and had quite a medical history, heart attack, vascular cancer and a venous ulcer, all of which I surgically treated her for. She was a close patient of mine and has been in the decline in the recent years, so I wanted to make sure that nothing that I could prevent would go wrong during surgery. I asked for close monitoring during the night from the nurses to ensure that she was stable and to know what to expect when I go into surgery. I was reading the overnight nurse's notes when I heard a familiar walk, knowing immediately who it was approaching me from behind.

"You told him it was your cousin" I stated as soon as he walked up to me. "He wouldn't have taken the case otherwise and she needed his help" Wilson countered. "As true as that is you know he's going to figure it out eventually" I retorted as I turned to face him. "Yes, but by that time he's probably going to have solved the case already" Wilson stated. "Really? How can you be so sure" I ask with a raised eyebrow. "He's House, as much as I hate to admit, he's a genius" "Well, alright then…I'll bet you $100 that Greg knows she's not your cousin before he solves her case" "Alright you're on" Wilson says, and we shake on it."I'll be coming for you once I've won" I tell Wilson as I walk off to start rounding on my patients.

I speed walk down to my first patient's room Mr. Rodriguez. The resident assigned to me as well as her interns had arrived at the room just as I had. The resident Dr. Kim began questioning her interns on the diagnosis and surgery he'll be undergoing. I chime in once it's over and reassure Mr. Rodriguez again about the surgery and my capabilities. Once I'm done I tell the intern assigned to my patient to keep an eye on the patient and to prep him for surgery. My morning continues in a similar fashion with my other patients and once it hits 7 am I'm ready for my first scheduled surgery.

The vascular tumor surgeries were usually first in the day unless I had an emergency surgery. Wilson was a friend of mine, so I tended to favor his department when it came scheduling surgeries. Surgery scheduling was important because the later in the day it was the greater chance it had of being pushed off till the next day due to an emergency. Wilson cared a great deal for his patients so if there wasn't anything absolutely pressing I scheduled his patients first. After back to back vascular tumor surgeries I took a quick food and bathroom break then went to do an angioplasty to get back into the rhythm. Once I finished I did Eleanor's varicose vein surgery. The surgery went as well as it could have, I had almost lost her a couple times, but she pulled through, though I wonder how many more of these surgeries she'll last through. Unfortunately, I couldn't do the rest of the rest of the angio's I had planned today because of a five car pile up and I was needed down in the ER for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Alright pay up" I playfully demand as I catch up to Wilson who is preparing to leave the building. "What, no" Wilson refuses once he registers what I said. "I won the bet, so you have to pay me $100" I pointed out, "Dr. Foreman figured it out not House" Wilson retorted. "Yes, but I didn't bet on whether Greg would figure it out, I bet on him knowing before he solved the case, and I won" I clarified. _*Sigh*_ "Alright, alright, here" Wilson says while pulling a 100-dollar bill from his wallet. "Thank you" I sing songed as I took the money and walked away. Before I got to far Wilson called out "You know he misses you". "If he missed me he would talk to me" I called back while looking back at Wilson. "He's stubborn, you know that" Wilson tried to reason. "Yes, I know. That's why I know if I tried talking to him I wouldn't get anywhere. *sigh* Look Wilson, I'm not gone, I haven't left him, if he needs me I'll be there" I respond with a sad smile and before he can say anything else I continue "I've got to go I'll talk to you later" and rush out of the hospital to my home.

* * *

"Gorgeous women do not go to medical unless they are as damaged as they are beautiful" I heard Greg say as I walked towards his office. "Were you abused by a family member" he continues "No" I hear a woman respond as I stop just out of their view "Sexually assaulted" Greg pries "No" the woman denies "But you are damaged aren't you" Greg states finally and when she doesn't immediately deny it I know Greg has her figured out. A pager rings and I hear the woman say "I have to go" before rushing out of Greg's office not even noticing as I stood there.

I take a deep breath to prepare myself before walking in his office with a scowl on my face as I say,"You know I find that very offensive Greg". There's a slight pause where his eyes land on me and briefly widen before returning to their original size and I continue replacing my scowl with a smirk as I say,"I can't believe you don't think I'm a gorgeous woman". Hoping that somehow, we can go back to how we were, before everything, that maybe Wilson was right, and I needed to reach out first.

"What are you doing here" he snaps, almost making me flinch at the harshness of his tone. I sigh knowing I was right and that I shouldn't have listened to Wilson. "Wilson said" I start before being cut off. "Well Wilson's wrong. Whatever he said to make you come here is wrong. I don't want to see you so go back to ruining other people's lives" Greg snaps at me, actually making me flinch this time. I take a steadying breath before nodding and leaving the room.

I'll probably need a good cup of tea before surgery I muse as I look at my shaking hands that I clasp together in a vain attempt to stop the shaking.

**House's POV**

I watch her take a breath before she nods to me and leaves the room. That wasn't what I wanted to say to her. She wasn't at fault, I could have been much worse off if it wasn't for her. She was injected into the problem, she couldn't have stopped it, she was given a choice and she did the one she thought would help me best, she lived with that choice and what I said to her because of that choice. I knew she didn't deserve what I said or how I acted. She was one of the few people that still stood by my side despite everything I did. That didn't mean I wasn't angry, bitter, that I didn't need something to blame my pain on because I did, and she was the only target within range.

I rid my thoughts of her and head down to the Clinic to watch my favorite soap opera, Prescription Passion, and possibly have a word with Wilson.

**Wilson's POV**

"You said she was your cousin, why would you lie" House asked my while we say in one of the clinic rooms. "It got you to take the case" I responded. "You lied to a friend to save a stranger, you don't think that's kind of screwed up" House said in a snarky tone. I scoffed and questioned "you've never lied to me"? "I never lie" he stated with confidence. "Oh Right" I responded with a sigh playing along with his game.

"What did you say to her" House suddenly stated. "Who the patient?" I questioned. "No Dawson, she came by" he said while tapping his cane in an impatient manner. "She did? I didn't think she'd listen. Why? What'd she say I said" I ask genuinely surprised she listened to me. I've been singing the same tune to her for years and she hadn't budged an inch before. "I don't know I kicked her out" House replies "What? House come on she's your friend" "Not anymore" "House she cares about you, genuinely cares, not a lot of people still do. If you keep shutting her out she will leave you, you know" "perfect cause that's exactly what I want" "no it's not, if that was true you'd have driven her out of this hospital yourself years ago yourself"

There was a lull in the conversation as we continued to watch House's soap opera when the door opened. "Dr House you have a patient" a nurse said as she walked in "he says he needs a refill" the nurse finishes with a shrug as she pulled the blinds to show House's patient. House turned to me with a smirk and asked, "got change for a dollar" and I figured our discussion was over for now. Though I'd make sure to bring it up to him again later I told myself as I fished out some change.


End file.
